ultimate_worldpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru), also commonly known by his moniker alias as "Salamander" Natsu (サラマンダーのナツ, Saramandā no Natsu), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the Fairy Tail manga and anime series created by Hiro Mashima. He is depicted throughout the story as a wizard and Team Natsu member of the eponymous wizards' guild, who are notorious in the fictional kingdom of Fiore for their numerous accounts of causing unintentional property damage with their magic. Being a dragon slayer, Natsu possesses the same abilities as his foster father, the dragon Igneel, namely the ability to consume and envelop himself in fire. Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Natsu's predominant role in the series is to reunite with Igneel, who has been missing for seven years by the story's outset. Over the course of the series, Natsu learns about his deeper connection to the immortal antagonist Zeref, including his heritage as Zeref's younger brother, having originally died 400 years ago, and being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious demon called "Etherious Natsu Dragneel" (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru), or E.N.D. (イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) for short, in order to save Natsu's life. Natsu appears in most Fairy Tail media, including both feature films, all original video animations (OVAs), light novels, and video games. He is voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara in Japanese, while Todd Haberkorn plays him in the English dub. Mashima stated that he had created Natsu based on his own personality and referred to him as his favorite character. Natsu's character has generally received a positive critical response, with reviewers applauding his fight scenes and energetic personality throughout the series. His motion sickness has also been well-received as a humorous element within the story. Natsu has placed high in popularity polls, and many different pieces of merchandise related to him, such as action figures, have been released. "I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!!" :—Natsu Dragneel to Zero in "The Power of Emotion". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Todd Haberkorn (English), Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Luci Christian (English), MAKO (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. In the Young Days In Present Time Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. After his clothes were taken during his capture by Tartaros and later release, he now wears a new set of clothing: a black long-sleeved jacket, often left open, untucked, and no undershirt (much like his original waistcoat) with light-colored trimming and the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black baggy pants held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several yellow, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants. Possible Future After those past two years, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. * Hair Color: Pink * Skin Color: Slightly Tan * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Wizards), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Natsu's Father (Father; Deceased) * Natsu's Mother (Mother; Deceased) * Zeref Dragneel (Older Brother; Deceased) * Igneel (adoptive father) * August (Nephew; Deceased) * Natsu Dragion (Edolas counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. He has also proven himself to be able to hear the voices of the Alvarez soldiers searching for a spy from way out at sea. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Immense Magic Power: By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's Magic Power has increased to the point where it was unrecognizable to Lucy, but great enough that it prompted her to evacuate everyone out of the Domus Flau despite the presence of many powerful Mages. Natsu can exert his Magic Power in the form of an enormous scalding aura that can generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting the entirety of the stone coliseum, as well as burn off the clothes of any nearby individuals. This displays some level of control of his aura, however, as nobody was actually harmed by the heat, and his and Happy's clothes remained untouched. Curse Power (呪力 Juryoku): Referred to his as E.N.D. Power, (イーエヌディーパワー Ī Enu Dī Pawā) Natsu as an Etherious is able to access his demonic power after the mass of Magic in chest was enlarged by Brandish's Command T. Like all Etherious, his desire to kill his creator in Zeref is activated, however he still retains his ability to think and function properly to his will. His arms and facial features become more demonic, while his attack power increases. He has been seen to control it at will when he deactivated it after Erza stopped his battle with Gray. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. After 1 year training, Natsu was able to defeat 3 members of Avatar - the successor of former Dark Guilds - in quick succession despite their own prowess. Fighting Style Dragon Slayer :Main article: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic The Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法, Honō no Metsuryū Mahō), is adept to Natsu with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. By after the two years of training, Natsu has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic as he is now capable of taking out multiple opponents with just one attack, as shown when he challenged and effortlessly defeated the team of the newly announced No.1 guild in Fiore, Scarmiglione, and later was able to defeat Bluenote Stinger in one hit. On a rare occasion, Natsu was able to gain a temporary dragonized form which greatly increases his abilities enough to defeat a dragon who had been further empowered by the Dragon Cry. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve the Dragon Slayer Magic are as follows: * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. By two years later, Natsu's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー, Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃, Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘, Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙, Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃, Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath (火竜の湯沸かし, Karyū no Yuwakashi): Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎, Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Fire God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. * Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade: An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After consuming the core of Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, the user ignites their fists with fire, as well as the aforementioned consumed energy, and then throws it towards their desired target, creating explosions upon colliding. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): : *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳, Guren Karyūken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. :* Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 ,Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): :* Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Gallery Dragom Modes Dragon Force Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is the first known First generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade (不知火型 紅蓮鳳凰剣, Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken): Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges straight towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero. Gallery Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜, Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: * Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮, Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. (Unnamed) * Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄, Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. (Unnamed) Gallery Black Fire Dragon Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode: After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu is capable of combining these flames with their own for destructive effects. However, consumption of the flames of Dark Regulus rendered Natsu temporarily immobile, he soon recovered and became able to use the Dragon Mode at will. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: * Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness: After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu can use Eclipse Leo's spell to blast away his opponents by combining his own flames with the dark ones. * Darkness Phoenix Blade: An alternate version of Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, Natsu gathers the flames of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the dark flames of Dark Regulus in his hand, and then cloaks his body in the aforementioned flames before rushing at his target of desire. Gallery Fire Dragon King Mode Fire Dragon King Mode (モード炎竜王, Mōdo Enryūō): After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King. According to Natsu himself, this mode was believed to be strong enough for him to defeat Zeref, however, its full potential depended on the remnants of Igneel's power which, upon activation, could not be recovered and used again. Even with the absence of Igneel's power, Natsu can still utilize this mode using his own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist (炎竜王の崩拳, Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of his foes to pieces. * Fire Dragon King's Roar (炎竜王の咆哮, Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar, that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. Gallery Other Magic * Transformation Magic (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his second try. Gallery Former Magic and Abilities * Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り, Ushi no Koku Mairi): During his fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu briefly gained possession of Kain's doll, Mr. Cursey, and utilized its abilities. ** Fire Dragon Slayer Doll: Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer techniques and ignites Mr. Cursey, which, at the time, would need to have Lucy's hair, causing the fire to appear on Lucy, herself. Lucy, however, is unharmed by the flames and can use them to her own advantage. (Unnamed) :* Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version): While using Fire Dragon Slayer Doll, Lucy, under Natsu's control, punches her opponent with great force. (Unnamed) :* Secret Attack: Lucy Fire (必殺・ルーシィファイア, Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia): While Mr. Cursey has been lit with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic flames, thereby causing Lucy herself to become ignited in flames, Happy, holding Mr. Cursey, flies at the target, using Max Speed, causing Lucy to do the same, hitting the intended target with great force. Strength level Immense Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. Furthermore, Natsu is able to lift a very large boulder, given the fact that he was already injured from Franmalth's Curse, and used it in order to defeat the Demon. After a year of training, Natsu has also demonstrated the ability to move under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, something eight years before which he was not able to do, though Natsu was in a suspended state for seven of those years while Bluenote was not. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Sealed Flame Blade (封炎剣, Fūen Ken) (former): When Natsu could not employ his Dragon Slayer Magic in Edolas, he fought using a Magic Item from Edolas that manifested its power as a destructive blade of flames. However, the blade's Magic was depleted after one use, due to Natsu's lack of skill with it and his habitual carelessness. Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Magic caused it to turn black. During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf. Celestial Spirit Banishment Key (former): Banishes the Lion, Leo. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, and they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents. However, Natsu died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. During this time, he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. With Igneel as his guardian, Natsu became acquainted with Gajeel (with whom he frequently fought), Wendy, Sting and Rogue. All five of them met several times a year, when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. He also had his signature scarf knitted from Igneel's molted scales by Anna. Igneel went out of his way to teach Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, it was actually the day and year Natsu awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside Natsu's body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia. Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast." Natsu wished to go with her, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Synopsis ''Fairy Tail'' Before 7 Years Macao Arc Daybreak arc Lullaby Arc Galuna Island Arc Phantom Lord Arc Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc Before the Timeskip X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc Sun Village Arc Tartaros Arc During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc 100 Years Quest Arc Battles Canon * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gorian * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Bora * Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Vulcan (Macao Conbolt) * Natsu Dragneel vs. The Vanish Brothers * Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Everlue * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Unnamed Eisenwald Team * Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama * Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama: Rematch * Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor * Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Lullaby * Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby Horhorta * Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia * Natsu Dragneel vs. Zalty (Ultear Milkovich) * Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru * Natsu Dragneel vs. Aria * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch * Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards * Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna * Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro * Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes * Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar * Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar * Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Naked Mummy * Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch * Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero * Natsu Dragneel vs. Zero * Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army: Rematch * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy * Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro * Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) * Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive * Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow * Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru * Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades * Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia * Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Velveno * Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants * Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth * Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney * Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Panther Lily vs. Garou Knights * Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama * Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces * Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) * Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare * Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Drake, Hiroshi & Rala * Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate * Natsu Dragneel vs. Cyclops Monster * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal * Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth * Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth * Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafusa * Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Mard Geer Tartaros * Natsu Dragneel vs. Mount Altana Guild * Natsu Dragneel vs. Arlock * Team Natsu & Makarov Dreyar vs. Ajeel Ramal * Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster * Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref Dragneel: Rematch * Dragon Slayers vs. Acnologia * Team Natsu vs. Diabolos Non-Canon * Team Natsu vs. Village Monsters * Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (Daphne arc) * Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Natsu Dragneel vs. Daphne * Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet & Gray Fullbuster vs. Blizzardvern * Natsu Dragneel vs. Jiggle Butt Gang * Team Natsu vs. Bandits * Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy * Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight & Coco (Earth Land) * Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight * Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs. Byro Cracy * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot * Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick * Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Coco (Earth Land) & Romeo Conbolt vs. Imitatia * Natsu Dragneel vs. Midnight * Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors Events Canon * The 400 Year Plan * Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail * Search for Macao * Team Natsu's Formation * Obtaining DAYBREAK! * Erza and Gray Join Team Natsu * Eisenwald Takes Oshibana Town's Station Hostage * Lucy acquires Virgo * Lullaby's Awakening * Guild Master's Meeting Building is Destroyed * The Arrest & Trial of Erza Scarlet * S-Class Job Begins! * Welcome to Galuna Island! * Deliora Returns * Pupils Reunited * Team Lyon's Mission: Destroy the Village * Temple Catastrophe * The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release * Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission * Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox: Kidnapper's Prey * Lights, Camera, Action! Team Natsu in a Play! * Jellal Fernandes' Arrest * Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle * Deliver the Gold! * Sky Labyrinth * X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration * Chariot * Failed Kidnapping at the Grand Magic Games * Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! * Team Fairy Tail A & B Unite * The Dragon Graveyard!! * Arrests at Mercurius * The Great Banquet * Orochi's Fin's Assault * Makarov Rescue Operation * Negotiation with August Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * In the short story version of Fairy Tail, Natsu wasn't a human, but a spirit with horns. * The original color of Natsu's clothing was supposed to be red. However, Hiro Mashima decided to change it to black because he wanted a better contrast between Natsu's fire and his clothing. * Natsu and Happy collect items to preserve the memories of their missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc). * Hiro Mashima said that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is Natsu's signature move. * According to Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview: ** The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Natsu was "There are a lot of strong guys there". ** He wishes to defeat Erza and Laxus, and find Igneel in the future. ** He has a good relationship with Happy and Lucy. ** Natsu claims that he hasn't found a job yet that is difficult for him to handle. * In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Natsu's stats are: ** Attack Power: 5/5 ** Defensive Power: 3/5 ** Speed: 4/5 ** Intelligence: 2/5 ** Explosiveness: 6/5 Category:Heroes Category:Fairy Tail Characters